Revolving Doors
by Princess Trixie-TRP
Summary: I look down at the Casio keyboard in front of me as I place my hands on the keys. Slowly, I start playing the opening of Revolving Doors, a song I wrote not too long ago. Memories flood back from the previous nights and tears sting my eyes as I try to focus on the music. **2doc and mpreg included**
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first 2doc fic so please forgive me if I make the characters OOC. I hope you guys enjoy it.~ Again, sorry for any inaccuracies with their personalities.**

I stared at the door to the Winnebago that stayed closed. My heart was beating so hard against my chest, I felt like it was going to explode. The uneasiness of having to confess what's been up with me was unbearable. I wanted to throw up, cry, and fall asleep. Just sleep alone felt like the best thing ever. I had to face it though, I mean… I've put up with Mudsies drunken rampages more than anyone else so… I guess I'm the one that has to tell him. I haven't told anyone else about it but… augh… I gotta do it.

Nervously, I walked up the 2 steps to the door and knocked on it nervously. It seemed like an eternity until I heard cursing on the other side.

"Aw damn it! Wot the 'ell have I told ya about botherin' me?!" The Satanists cursed in anger as he swung the door open.

I greeted him with a sheepish smile.

"H-Hullo Muds." I choked out with a nervous tone.

He facepalmed and ran his fingers through his black hair.

"Wot the FUCK do you want, faceache?" He growled in annoyance as he glared at me.

"M-may I come in?"

He hesitated then turned away, walking back into his Winnebago and sitting on his bed in the back room.

I walked in, making sure I ducked under the usually small opening and looked around. The place was a mess as per usual, but I didn't pay it no mind. It's not like mine was any better anyway.

"Ah… Mudsie? Would you mind if I spoke with you?" I said as I stepped into his room.

He finished his beer and set it on the floor, lying back in his bed.

"Wot is it, shithead?" He hissed as he glared daggers at me.

I sat next to him and looked at him, smiling stupidly as he kept his annoyed glare.

"Um… have you ever thot about… uh… having kids someday?"

He laughed at me and sat up.

"Don't be Fuckin stupid, Stu! You know I ain't the father type." He muttered as he grabbed another beer off his nightstand, opening it then taking a long swig.

I hesitated on saying anything else.

"Why'd you ask such a bullshit question like that?" He asked as he sat up.

I looked at him, and then looked down.

_I can't do it… _I thought as I placed my hands in my jacket pockets. _If he found out that I was already 2 months in… he'd kill me… o-or possibly the baby…_

"Oi!" He snapped his fingers in front of me, knocking me out of my trance. "I'm talkin' to ya!"

"S-sorry, Sorry…" I apologized and looked at him. I felt my heart tug at my chest, the familiar pain that surfaced last night was coming back. I could feel tears sting my eyes and I looked down.

Murdoc had a questionable yet annoyed look on his face that spoke "spit it out".

I sighed heavily.

_Here goes nothin'…_

"Murdoc… what if… what if I told you that someday… you.. uh… might be a father?" The words choked out as I looked at him.

His glare darkened and his fists balled up around his beer he held.

"What're ya tryin' ta say?" he spoke angrily.

I looked away and sighed softly to try and keep myself calm.

"Muds, you're uh… gonna be a dad. I… I'm pregnant."

He nearly choked on his beer and cleared his throat, quickly turning to me.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" He hissed in complete anger. "No… NO! You're NOT!" He growled as he threw his beer at my head.

I cowered away from him, rubbing the back of my head where he hit me.

"You're FUCKIN' LYIN'!" He screamed as he pushed me off his bed, causing me to stumblr against the wall.

"N-No, Muds you don't seem to—

"Fuckin' SAVE IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" He growled as he walked over to me. Furious, he grabbed me by my shirt collar and pulled me close to his face. "You fuckin' better get RID of that fuckin' THING!" He growled as he roughly jammed his finger to my stomach, causing me to whimper out in pain.

"I want NOTHING to do with that or you!" He hissed as he pushed me near the Winnebago door.

I stumbled against the entrance and winced a bit.

"Muds, please! J-Just lemme explain!—

He walked up to me, punching me in my face with such a hard force that I thought he had dislocated my jaw. I was sent falling to the ground by it, placing my hand over my cheek and tears sliding down my face. Weakly, I looked up at him.

"M-Muds…-

"I swear to fuckin' Satan, if you don't leave right now…" He said coldly.

I managed to stand up and I took his hands in a pleading manner.

"Please Muds… j-just listen to me…" I pleaded with him as I tried to hold back more tears.

He glared at me, partly allowing me to speak for a second.

"Muds, please just… listen. It's gonna be o-okay…t-things might work out!" I said as I stared into the bassist's cold eyes.

His response was grabbing me by my throat, choking me. He leaned in close and hissed, "I want nothin' to do with that THING you call a baby! Now you better get the fuck out, faceache."

I was suddenly pushed out of the Winnebago through the entrance, landing back-first onto the pavement. My back hurt so badly, my body was aching all over as I tried to get up. I heard the slam of the door, indicating that Murdoc had closed it and possibly had locked it.

Weakly, I stood up and stared at the entrance. I felt horrible. I had blood pouring out of my mouth, bruises on my face and neck, and I think my back was broken… I-I know it wasn't because I was standing, but… it felt like it.

A sudden pain coursed through my body that started in my stomach. It traveled through my body, making me emit a tiny whimpering sob as my body shook with pain. Falling to my knees, I clutched my stomach as my vision started to fade. Something was wrong…


	2. Chapter 2

-Days later…-

_I messed it up… I messed it all up... why did I have to talk to him…? Why did I do this to myself…? Why couldn't I have just kept my mouth shut…?_

My thoughts raced with questions as to why I couldn't have thought any better. Why I was so stupid. I single handedly destroyed everything. It was all my fault…

I just returned home from the hospital as I walked upstairs. I was still in my bloodied clothes from days before, which I couldn't care less about at the moment. My jacket was stained and the bruises were still relevant. Closing my bedroom door, I sat on the seat in front of my electronic keyboard. Some music might calm my nerves.

I stared blankly into space as I try to figure out what song to play. I look down at the Casio keyboard in front of me as I place my hands on the keys. Slowly, I start playing the opening of Revolving Doors, a song I wrote not too long ago. Memories flood back from the previous nights and tears sting my eyes as I try to focus on the music. It's getting harder and harder to focus as my mind races with what I've done wrong. I clear my throat to try and sing, since singing usually helps me get my emotions out, but nothing came. The words didn't come. I haven't forgotten them, I know them by heart. What was wrong with me…?

I kept playing the same keys to the rhythm of the song. It helped me calm myself as I focused on the music. My concentration was broken by a soft knock on the door. I stopped playing and looked over.

"It's open." I said in response.

The door creaked open and Muds stood there in the doorway. I nervously turned to face him and looked down at the hospital bracelet that was still on my wrist.

"Hey." Murdoc muttered as he closed the door behind himself. He kicked back onto my bed and laid there.

"Ello Muds." I spoke softly to him. I turned my attention back to the keyboard and readied my hands to continue playing.

"I'm… sorry for what happened." He muttered with an unusual sleight of sympathy in his tone.

I stopped myself from playing and turned to look at him.

"I… didn't mean for uh… any of that to… happen." He continued as he stared at the ceiling. "It just… ah… wasn't the right time. It's still isn't, but… augh fuck. You know wot I'm tryin' ta say, don't ya?" He growled in annoyance with himself.

I nodded and looked away.

"Maybe we can… try again later. Not anytime soon, got it? Just… you better be the one to do all the work. Don't expect me to fuckin' do anything." He growled in annoyance.

"At least… I…I had a chance to stop it… I just… Didn't take it…" I said softly as tears fill my eyes. I wipe them away and bit my lip. "I just thought that maybe—

Murdoc silenced me as he sighed exasperatedly.

"I know, I know Stu. Don't strain your tiny mind tryin' ta think about it."

I sniffled a bit and looked back at my keyboard.

"Why don't ya continue playing?" He asked as he turned away in my bed. "Not that I even care er.. what-fuckin'-ever.."

_Just have hope… he said he'll try to be a father later on… I hope he sticks with it… _I think to myself as I ready myself in front of the keyboard. I clear my throat and sigh softly, helping myself calm down.

Finally I can say the words to the song as I play, and so I do.

"Revolving doors what have I done? Someone on the TV attempting love…"


End file.
